Pokemon Journey All Across the Regions!
by hakata48
Summary: Meet Natsumi Mew Destiny Matsuoka, a young girl who has big and amazing dream and goal to achieve and complete in the World of Pokemon. Natsu starts out on her journey as a Pokemon Master and to Travel Around the Mystery World of Pokemon she lives in along with her sister and her friends.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In Kanto Region, in a peaceful and quiet town known as Pallet Town, here lives our heroine of the story.

Our heroine has a huge dream to complete;

"I'll become the Greatest Pokemon Master of all Time!"

And a goal;

"Traveling and experience new places that the world has to offer."

Now let's meet our heroine; Natsumi Mew Destiny Matsuoka or Natsumi Matsuoka, or Natsu for short, a beautiful young petite ten year old girl but she is easily mistaken as a thirteen year old because of her body figure and looks, which also makes most girls her age jealous.

Natsu has long wavy end jet-black shoulder length hair and her black bangs were covering her forehead and pure blue eyes. She wore her pajamas which was a long sleeve crimson buttoned shirt and crimson pants that each had thick yellow stripes on them.

* * *

Well now let's get back to the story, Natsu is currently watching T.V with her best friend/partner Pokemon; Pikachu the Electric Mouse nicknamed 'Lightning or Light.'

Pikachu is a big yellow mouse, with red cheeks, brown stripes and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Back to our heroine, she is currently watching T.V of two powerful Pokemon Trainers battling against each other.

It was a Pokemon battle between a Gengar and a Nidorino.

 _ **"And Nidorino begins the battle with a Horn Attack!"**_

 _ **"Oh and Gengar bounces right back and there it is the Hypnosis power of a Gengar!"**_

 _ **"This could be the end of Nidorino!"**_

Nidorino was returned back to its trainer.

 _ **"But wait, the trainer recalls Nidorino! What Pokemon will he use now?!"**_

Nidorino's trainer tossed his Pokeball onto the field and out came the Rock Snake Pokemon.

 _ **"Ohoooo... It's Onix!"**_

Onix roared out and headed towards Gengar.

 _ **"And now his giant Pokemon is on the attack!"**_

Onix attacked Gengar who jumped dodging its attack.

 ** _"Ohoho and Gengar jumps to the side to dodge the attack! Gengar is moving beautifully today and its trainer is tough no doubt it!"_**

"Awesome moves, don't ya think Light?" Natsu asked her best friend.

"Pika Pi." Lightning nodded.

"Sweet, nice dodge."

"Pika!"

SLAM! The door opened up.

"Natsumi Mew Destiny Matsuoka!" A voice shouted from behind, "What in name of Arceus are you doing up this late with Light?!"

"Gah!/Pika!" Both Natsu and Lightning jumped in shock.

They both turned around seeing a young woman with long wavy black back length hair, she has black amber eyes, wearing a white and black shirt with a blue skirt.

This woman is Yuki Black Matsuoka the mother of Natsu, she is a Head Owner and Head Chief of the 'Nox Cielo' meaning 'The Night Sky' Restaurant.

Yuki looked at the clock, "You two should be asleep it's eleven o'clock at night." she said sternly. "Nako is already in bed."

Natsu looked at the clock and turned back to her mother with a sheepish smile, "Ah, sorry about that mom but you see I was wondering if we can sleep after watching some Pokemon battles." she said.

Yuki sighs, "Well if you could sleep by watching this documentary for tomorrow." she changed the channel.

Natsu's eye twitched, she hated documentary shows, even if it does help for her Pokemon Journey but they are just too boring to stand.

The television showed an old man with grey brown hair and black eyes, wearing a red dress shirt and wheat color pants with black shoes and he had a white lab coat over the top. He was standing facing the camera and had three Pokemon posters on the side.

 **"Good evening the town of Pallet. Tomorrow is the big day for new the newest class of Pokemon trainee students. I like to introduce you to Bulbasaur."**

Bulbasaur is a grass/poison type that looked like a small dinosaur, with a big bulb growing on its back.

 **"Charmander."**

Charmander is a fire type. It was a small lizard with a flame at the tip of its tail.

 **"And Squritle."**

Squirtle is a small turtle and a water type.

 **"Each one is available for new trainee's. Which one shall you choose?"**

"Hmm, Prof. Oak sure is prepared, there is even a TV show for new trainers tomorrow." Natsu voiced out.

"Pika pikaapikapipikapikaa!" Lightning laughed.

"Alright now, go to bed when this show finished." Yuki said placing the remote on the table.

"Or now." Natsu deadpanned making her way to bed, while Lightning went to her's.

 _'So fast, she really hates documentary shows.'_ Yuki thought with a sweat drop and turned off the television.

"Night mom."

"Pika. (Night)"

"Good night." Yuki shut the lights and went to her bedroom.

 _'Can't wait for tomorrow.'_ Natsu thought with a small smile as she close her eyes.

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter.


	2. 1 The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1**

The Journey Begins

BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP!...

"Ugh!"

BEEP!... BEEP!... BE- SMASH!

CREAK...

A small figure creep into Natsu's room and laughed quietly as it entered.

Natsu sighed and turned around facing the person all the sudden, baby blue eyes clashed with sky blue eyes.

The small figure gasped, "AH!" FALL~ THUD!

"Nako..."

The small girl named Nako laughed sheepishly, "Ahaha~ Onee-chan!(Big sister) You're up!

Meet Nako Sakura Courage Matsuoka, a seven year old girl and the younger sister to our heroine. Like her sister, she has shoulder length black hair but straight and baby blue eyes.

"Umm..." Natsu stood up from her bed and stretched, "*Yawn* Considered the alarm clock was beeping." she looked at her younger sister, "Nako, why are you up early?"

"Hehehe, I helped mum with breakfast." Nako replied excitedly.

"Oh... Okay. Now out you go, I have to get washed up and changed." The older sister waved, indicating to go outside.

"Okay, see ya down stairs." Nako said and ran outside of Natsu's bedroom door, closing it.

Natsu sighs, "So energetic." She walked towards her bathroom and quickly got showered, she exited out with her new clothes on and brushed her long jet black hair, quickly tying it back into a low ponytail with a red rope ribbon in place and her front hair brushed out of the way, her right side bangs was held up with two red clips and a single on the left side.

"Now time to check everything I have." Natsu got her backpack. "Let's see, Potions... First Aid or Medicines... Camping Supplies... Portable Tent... Fishing Supplies... Extra Pokeballs, all kind... PokeNav Plus... Vs. Recorder... Mini Laptop... And finally change of clothes... Also note to myself; buy some other things..." she mumbled, writing on a shopping list and nodded after she was done writing, "Check! *sighs* Thank Acreus for Portable Bags."

Natsu exited out of her room after fixing her bed and room, she headed downstairs where her mother Yuki and her younger sister, along with their Pokemon, Lightning and Nako's small red Fox Pokemon. Vulpix aka Amber were all waiting for her.

On the table was; bacon, eggs, toast, hams, and side dishes; some cut up vegetables and fruits, drinks; water, orange juice and chocolate milk.

"Morning." Yuki smiled placing the last plate on the table.

"Pika pika!" Lightning greeted happily.

"Vul!" Amber smiled happily

"Morning mom." Natsu greeted with a smile.

"Breakfast is all set, now hurry up before it gets cold."

"Right." Natsumi sat down beside her younger sister and they all started eating the delicious food.

Nako was happily chatting and eating to Natsumi about random things as her older sister laughed or replied back.

Yuki smiled fondly at her two children and started to eat her breakfast.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, placing all the plates in the kitchen sink, Natsu and Nako walked outside her house.

Lightning was on top of Meru's head, laying lazily after the delicious Pokemon food he got to eat.

Amber was standing beside her trainer, happily wagging her tail

Beside her house was her mother's restaurant; 'Nox Cielo' Restaurant. It became quite popular in Kanto, a lot of people came for a breakfast, lunch and dinner with their family, friends or just a place to hang out with random trainers.

Nox Cielo Restaurant do many things like; orders, take away and deliver foods and Pokemon foods alike.

Yuki walked outside the house after cleaning the dishes, she smiled at her two children, "Be careful now. I know that you two have them to protect yourself but please be extra careful." she said, "Oh and don't be afraid to phone the restaurant if you are running low on supplies."

"Hai~" Natsu and Nako nodded.

"And no worries mom, I promise to look after Nako here." Natsu rustled Nako's head.

"Hey, my hair is messed enough." Nako pouted and brushed her hair with her hair comb, she quickly place her hat and goggles.

Yuki smiled, "Okay now."

Natsu and Nako nodded, they began to walk, "Bye mom!" they waved, walking in the direction of Prof. Oak's Laboratory.

"Goodbye and stay safe on your journey!" Aerith shouted, waving to her daughters.

* * *

The walk was no more than a few minutes, but the sisters both saw a sporty red convertible car that drove off with a couple of cheerleader girls in the back.

The person that drove was Gary Oak, a ten year old Pokemon Trainer and he is also the Prof. Oak's grandson.

Both sisters dislike Gary Oak, since he is too spoiled and arrogant thinking he is better than anyone else because of being Prof. Oak's grandson.

*Blink, Blink, Blink...*

...

...

...

"Pika?" "Vul?" Both Pokemon titled their heads to the side a little.

"Hey, Onee-chan?" Nako started.

"Yes, imouto?(Little sister)"

"Did you just see an expensive car drove past."

"Yes."

"That had to be Gary no Baka(Idiot) driving and cheerleaders."

Natsu nodded, "Yes he did and it did. Isn't he 10 though?"

"You're 10 as well Onee-chan, but you look 13." Nako deadpanned.

"Touche imouto, touche. But the real question was,"

"Was Gary no Baka old enough to drive or does he have a Driver Licence?"

"Who knows?" Prof. Oak replied after hearing Nako's question, appearing from the door.

"Yo." Natsu greeted.

"Pika. (Yo.)" Lightning greeted the same.

"Hello." Nako nodded.

"Vulpix." Amber greeted.

Prof. Oak chuckled, "Hello you four. Come on now, I need to register Natsumi and her Pokemon in the system."

"Hai~"

They both walk inside and followed the Professor inside his laboratory, they entered his Research area of his lab, the Research Room was where Prof. Oak has kept his machinery for researching Pokemon and where has stock the Kanto Region Starter Pokemon for new Pokemon Trainers.

Prof. Oak went towards the computer and registered Natsu and her Pokemon, also her Pokedex, he walked back towards the Matsuoka sisters but not before taking a tray that contains 3 Pokeballs on them as well.

"Here you go." Prof. Oak handed her a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs.

Natsu took them, "Thanks. But what's up with the different Pokedex Prof. Oak?" she asked examining it.

"That Pokedex is from the Kalos Region, Prof. Sycamore had one extra and sent over there also that's not all." Prof. Oak explained, "He also sent over three of the Kalos Region Starter Pokemon, while I sent three of the Kanto Region to him."

"And..."

"You two get to choose your own Kalos Region Starter Pokemon."

"Uso!(No way!)" Nako exclaimed, "Really?"

"Yep." Prof. Oak nodded, "Pick which one you like?" he released one of the Kalos Region Pokemon. "First we have Chespin a Grass-type."

"Chespin!" The Spiny Nut Pokemon smiled.

"Sugoi. (Cool)" Nako's eyes widen in amazement.

Natsu looked up the Pokemon on her new given Pokedex.

 **[Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone.]**

Natsu whistled, "Amazing and dangerous." she said.

Prof. Oak nodded and held out another Pokemon, "Indeed. Next we have Fennekin a Fire-type." he released the Pokemon.

"Fennekin~" The small red/orange and yellow Fox Pokemon yawned.

"Kawaii~(Cute)" Natsu cooed and looked up the Pokemon.

 **[Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon, Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs.]**

"That's hot." Nako commented.

"And finally we have Froakie a Water-type." Prof. Oak released the final one.

"Froakie?" The small blue frog said.

 **[Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which acts as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.]**

"Wow that's a unique strategy." Natsu commented.

Lightning jumped off his trainer's head and landed in front of the three Kalos Starter Pokemon.

"Pika Pika Pikachu." Lightning greeted.

"Vul Vulpix." Amber greeted as well.

The three Kalos Pokemon greeted back.

"So which one will you choose now?" Prof. Oak.

"I choose Chespin, not only he looks cool but cute." Nako said.

"Ches Chespin!" Chespin smiled and jumped into his new trainer's arms.

"Natsumi?"

"Um..." Natsu carefully looked at the two remaining ones, "I'll choose Froakie, I don't have a Water-type yet." she smiled.

"Froakie." Froakie jumped onto Natsu's shoulder and nodded, he could sense that she was a worthy trainer.

"Fennekin..." Fennekin looked down sadly, she didn't chosen.

Prof. Oak looked at the Fire-type and thought, "Natsumi, why don't you take Fennekin as well with you." he suggested.

"Huh?! Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

Fennekin looked up happily as she wagged her tail, "Fennekin!"

"Onee-chan take her, she looks really happy and besides her two friends are gone." Nako spoke, "She must be feeling lonely."

"That's right." Prof. Oak agreed.

"Okay, Fennekin. Welcome." Natsu smiled.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin smiled and jumped into her arms.

"Whoa!" Natsu laughed, trying to balance the two Pokemon on her, "Easy there."

"Pika!"

"Vul!"

"Oh, before you go there is something different about your Pokedex Natsumi." Prof. Oak said, "The functions are different, let me explain. Your Pokedex is in National Mode that is able to scan any Pokemon of any region, as you get notice, also you can use your Pokedex to switch or transfer Pokemon to my lab instead of finding a Pokemon Center.

"Wah, sugoi." Nako said.

Natsu nodded agreeing, "Um, hn. It is. Thanks Prof. Oak."

"You're welcome." Prof. Oak said.

"Alright, let's go now." Natsu said as she returned both Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

"Right." Nako returned back Chespin.

"Alright, be careful now." Prof. Oak said as the sisters exited the door half way with their Pokemon behind them.

"Right, see ya Prof. Oak." Natsu and Nako waved.

"Pikachu!" Lightning waved, as he jumped in his trainer's shoulder.

"Vulpix!" Amber said running behind her trainer.

SHUT!

Prof. Oak sighs, then smiled, "I know that girl is going to be a great Trainer one of these days." he walked into the back of his lab.

* * *

As Natsu and Nako were walking on the path, they both chatted some things they'll need to buy, when they get to Viridian City

* * *

Now, that Natsu is officially a Pokemon Trainer, she now starts her journey with her younger sister, Nako. What is going to happen on our heroine's journey? Stay tune to find out.

* * *

*Amber: I got the name because I think looks similar to Ember right?

Vulpix = I think it's perfect partner for a female trainer

*Natsu will be giving her Pokemon nicknames while Nako nickname some of her Pokemon or not.

*Kalos Region; I wanted to have the Kalos Region Starter Pokemon in as well, I decided to have them an exchange for Kanto Starter Pokemon. I mean after all Prof. Sycamore is studying on Mega Evolution, so why not.

Pokemon Captured:

Natsu's Pokemon: Pikachu(Male)(Lightning)/Charizard(Female)(Nuria)/Lucario(Male)(Kamui)/Altaria(Female)(Tsubasa)/Froakie(Male)(Gekkou)/Fennekin(Female)(Mahou)

Nako's Pokemon: Vulpix(Female)(Amber)/Chespin(Male)


	3. Character Profile

Pokemon Journey Around the Regions Character

Name: Natsumi Mew Destiny Matsuoka

Meaning: Natsumi (Japan) Summer

Nickname:

-Natsu

-Natsuo ~ Gary Oak

Age:

10(Kanto) but looks 13

Height: 161 cm

Weight: 28.4 kg

Birthday: August 8th

Hair Color: Jet-Black

Eye Color: Sky blue eyes

Gender: Female

Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto

Family:

\- Yuki Black Matsuoka (Mother)

\- Unknown Matsuoka (Father/Unknown)

\- Riley Zoan Matsuoka ~ Cousin (Father side)

\- Lance Wataru ~ Uncle (Mother side)

\- Clair Ibuki ~ Cosuin/ Lance's cousin

 **Abilities** Athlete/Martial Arts or Self-Defense

\- Aura: Understanding Pokemon/Emotions/Barrier(Defense against reading mind users aka. Psychic)/Sensing Pokemon and Unknown Objects

\- Psychic: Searching or Navigation (Using special Psychic and Aura marbles on a map of the town or city (Blue and Red) Natsu is able to locate areas or multiple people)/Reading Minds (Only on thieves or Criminals/Pokemon abusers/Cheaters)/Communicate people who has her special marbles(Like in areas where Technology is unusable/static is blocking/Someone is blocking the technologies)

Class: Pokemon Trainer

Starter Pokemon: Pokemon Egg - Pichu - Pikachu (Lightning) (Male)

Dream/Goal:

"To become the World Greatest Pokemon Master!"

"Traveling and experiences new places that the world has to offer."

Appearance:

Natsumi, is a young girl with a figure that most girls her age will kill for and tall for her age. Most people tends to mistakenly say Natsu's a thirteen year old not a ten year old. Natsu has long wavy jet black hair that reach to her shoulders. Her hair covers her forehead except the quarter of her right forehead. She maybe young but has a mature face and a sharp nose. She also has pure blue eyes.

Accessories:

\- A Single Blue Crystal Raindrop- like earring on the left ear and a single red stud on her right ear.

\- Black Ribbon-like choker

-Key Stone Pendant

-Almost enclosed silver crescent moon necklace with the ... words 'Destiny' 'Older Sister' (Her younger sister holds the other half)

\- Soul Dew-like Necklace and Bracelet that is on her right wrist.

Hobbies: Cooking, Sleeping in the warm sun with a nice breeze and shade, Leaf Whistling, Create Battle Codes, Training and Making Accessories (Key Stone/Mega Stone)

Likes: Her Family, Pokemon, Traveling, Training, Sleeping or Taking Naps, All Types of Pokemon, Pokemon Battles/Contests, Helping out at her mother's restaurant, Drawing, Studying Pokemon, Recording Interesting Events/Journey, Entering Events/Completions

Dislikes: Bullies/Jerks/Arrogant/Self-Centered Trainers/Gym Leaders, Pokemon Abuse, Being Underestimated, Getting Flirted by arrogant boys

Personality: Calm/Smart/Observant/Strategist/Quick Thinker in Battles or Outside, Carefree, Kind, Stubborn, Lazy when wants to be, Sadistic(Depending who pissed her off), Protective of her younger sister, Temper when someone diss her love ones, Silent/Teacher when teaching

Items: Portable Bag(Blue and white with a Pokeball symbol), Pokedex, X-Holo Caster, PokeNav Plus, Portable Tent, Mini Laptop: 7 inches in width/ 5 inches in length (Background is red/crimson flames and different colors silhouette of all Legendary Pokemon on the left corner. Keyboard area is the same as the picture except for the color of the background it's red/crimson.)

 **Pokemon - M.E: Mega Evolve**

\- Pikachu(Male): Lightning

\- Charizard(Female) M.E: Nuria(Red Ruby Eyes)

\- Lucario(Male)M.E: Kamui (Violet Eyes)

\- Altaria(Female)M.E: Tsubasa (Shock Pink Eyes)

* * *

Natsu's Outfits:

Kanto: Natsu wore a white v-neck singlet underneath an above knee length long sleeve: black, shock pink and violet dress with a shock pink, amethyst and white with red buttons shoulder jumper, white sockets and slipped on white ankle boots.

* * *

Name: Nako Sakura Courage Matsuoka

Meaning: Sakura(Japanese) Cherry Blossom

Nicknames: Nako-chan/My little flower ~ Yuki

\- Yuuki(Courage)/Nako-imouto~Natsu

Gender: Female

Age: 7

Birthday: June 18th

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Baby-blue

Height: 149 cm

Weight: 19.5kg

Region: Kanto

Hometown/City: Pallet Town

Family/Relationships:

\- Yuki Black Matsuoka ~ Mother

\- Unnamed Matsuoka ~ Father/Unknown

\- Natsumi Mew Destiny Matsuoka ~ Older Sister

\- Riley Zoan Matsuoka ~ Cousin (Father side)

\- Lance Wataru ~ Uncle (Mother side)

\- Clair Ibuki ~ Cousin/Lance's Cousin

Abilities: Athlete

\- Aura: Understanding Pokemon/Barrier/Emotions/Sensing Pokemon(Still learning)

\- Psychic: Psychic Navigation: Using four of her marbles on a map, while concentrating/Communicate with people who holds her red marbles/Reading Mind(But it stresses her while still learning)

Class: None

Goal:

"To see all different kind of Pokemon."

Appearance: Nako, is a taller than an average seven year old. Like her sister, she has shoulder length black hair but straight, front bangs covered her forehead and baby blue eyes.

Accessories:

\- Sun-like golden pendant with her name incarnated on to it 'Courage' 'Younger Sister half of '&' (Her older sister holds the other half of the crescent moon)

\- A Pokeball bracelet on her right wrist.

Hobbies: Training, Eating, Hanging out with her sister and Pokemon, Learning, Recording/Watching Battles, Adventure seeking

Likes: Her Family, Pokemon, Learning new things about Pokemon and the World, Exploring, Pokemon battles, Her Family cooking

Dislikes: Bullies/Jerks/Arrogant/Self-Centered Trainers/Gym Leaders, Pokemon Abuse, Gary Oak(He's a big bully and meany.)

Personality: Cheerful, Opened Person, Innocent, Blunt(To some people), Kind, Helpful, Outgoing, Brave/Courageous, Protective of her older sister when boys look at her in an odd way. (She has Psychic powers like a six sense)

Items: Portable Bag, Portable Tent, Pokegear, Vs. Recorder(From Natsu), Mini Laptop(From Natsu: Mostly used for re-watching Pokemon battles she recorded. Navy background with colorful flames and a Ninetales silhouette in the left corner and the other corner is a silhouette of a Ho-Oh. Keyboard the same design the same design except its navy, instead of red its orange.)

Pokemon:

\- Vulpix(Female): Amber

\- Chespin(Male)

* * *

Nako's outfits:

Kanto: Nako wears a white shirt with a Vulpix and Ninetales silhouette the front, a red and black jacket over the top and red and blue skirt with a pair of white socks, red and orange sneakers. A pair of white wrist bands, her Pokemon League Expo hat with a pair of square shape goggles around the cap.

* * *

 **[Background]**

\- Natsu's name is unique, apparently she was named by her Unnamed Father.

Natsumi was named after summer, where Yuki her mother loved to see the bright sun in the clear sky.

Destiny was named from her apparently father who had thought she'll be Destined to do amazing and unpredictable things.

Mew from both parents had they know Meru is a special young girl born with incredible ability.

\- Natsu is the niece of Lance, Cousin to Riley and Clair

-Yuki was fond pregnant, Natsu didn't asked about it but she was excited to have a younger sibling

-Nako Sakura Courage Matsuoka was born

*The named Nako was from Natsu, she knows that her younger sister will spread kindness and warmth.

*Sakura, Yuki wanted her to bloom like a the cherry blossom flower

*Courage came from their Unknown Father; who knows that Nako is going to be a courageous young person who protect.

\- At the age of 4 Natsu found a Pokemon egg that was lending in the forest, she took it and raised it.

\- A year (5) the Unknown Pokemon Egg that Natsu founded hatched and it was a male Pichu nicknamed 'Lightning'

\- Age 7, Aerith built a restaurant just next door their house and it finished within six months of construction.

Gary Oak became a bully towards her and started to call her names, he made Natsu into Natsuo since it was boyish, Natsu ignored it, she didn't mind it much, since it wasn't rude, he was just making fun of her name.

Nako(4) never like Gary after that name calling.

\- Meru(8) and Nako(5) got presents from her Uncle and Cousins, well Nako's early presents since they are really busy trainers.

Riley: Natsu got a Sinnoh Region Pokemon, male Riolu that hatched from an egg not too long ago and he told her that he has a sister, they immediately bond to her powerful Aura.

*Nako got a stuffed toy; Lucario

Lance: Natsu got one of the Fire Starter-type Pokemon that was breed from his Charizard and Dragonite, a female Charmander but the color was odd.

*Nako got a necklace that had a Gyarados circling a blue crystal orb.

Clair: Natsu got a newborn Swablu who Clair rescued in the forest from the Hoenn Region.

*Nako got a pair of blue square goggles, that she loved immediately.

-Age 9: Natsu spent a whole year learning and understanding about Pokemon themselves and their habitats, training her Pokemon also learning how to make cook food/Pokemon food. It helped a lot since she was born with the ability to understand Pokemon, Riley gave a theory because she was born with strong Aura and Psychic abilities.

*Natsu helped out in the restaurant that became quite popular, Yuki had hired some people.

*Nako also inherited to ability to talk and understand Pokemon languages, she was also born with strong Aura and Psychic like her sister but it stresses her out.

Lightning 'Pikachu' was her strongest, followed by Riolu who was now a Lucario with violet eyes, Charmander who was now a Charizard but a beautiful crimson color fur and ruby red eyes and finally Swablu who was the youngest of the group had evolved into Altaria.

Lightning doesn't want to evolve into her final form since she wants to stay as a Pikachu, which was fine to Natsu.

Nako aged 7; she got a Vulpix from Lance. Unknown to her that Meru had called her Uncle Lance and bugged him to catch a Vulpix for Mio, since they are cute like the Eevee in Kanto

\- Natsu age 10, Nako age 7: Natsu starts her Pokemon Journey


	4. 2 Entering Route 1 and Spearow Trouble!

**Chapter 2**

Entering Route 1 and Catching New Pokemon

After receiving three new Pokemon from Prof. Oak; Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie we now our heroines walking through Route 1 to see if anything catches their eye.

* * *

"Sugoi~" Nako looked around in awe, "There's so many Pidgeys here."

Natsu laughed, "We're in Route 1 Yuuki, of course there can be only Pidgeys here, also Spearow. Which I intend to avoid at all cost." she deadpanned the last words.

Nako winced, "Good call." she heard stories how a flock of Spearow attack people and Pokemon. "Hey Onee-chan, can we go to a river, I want to see if I can catch a Water-type Pokemon."

"Sure." Natsu pulled out her PokeNav and looked up a map on the screen, "There is one nearby. Let's go."

The Matsuoka sisters walked off into the direction of the river stream. Soon they arrived at the stream where the water was flowing normally, they decided to set up camp here for the moment before moving on.

Nako pulled out a blue fishing rod with a lure that was blue crystal like.

"Come on out Chespin." she released her Spiny Nut Pokemon.

"Chespin!" Chespin smiled.

"Amber and I are going to try and catch a Water-type Pokemon. Wanna join?'

"Vulpix?" Amber offered.

"Ches, (Yes,)" Chespin nodded, "Chespin Ches. (I'll join in.)"

"Yosh, let's go." Nako walked towards the river stream and carefully tossed the line into the water. "Now we wait..."

Both Pokemon sat beside their trainer carefully watching the fishing line.

While Nako was fishing, Natsu decide to train her new Pokemon a bit.

"Alright, come out Mahou, Gekkou." Natsu called out her two Kalos Region Pokemon.

"Fennekin~" Mahou yipped.

"Froakie." Gekkou blinked.

"Time to train you two, because the first gym is Rock-type Gym. But first is what moves you both know." Natsu looked them up.

 **[Fennekin Know Moves; Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam and Light Screen.**

 **Egg Move: Heat Wave and Magic Coat.]**

Natsu whistled, "Amazing, set so far. Lightning can teach you Iron Tail."

"Pika pika. (Roger that.)" Lightning nodded.

"Next." Natsu scanned Gekkou.

 **[Froakie Knows Moves: Growl, Pound, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse, Double Team, Substitute, Hydro Pump and Smoke Screen.**

 **Egg Moves: Mind Reader and Toxic Spikes.]**

"Nice as well." Natsu grinned, "I have three Pokemon who we'll teach you some other moves as well." she grabbed her Pokeballs which contained her Humming, Flame and Aura Pokemon, "Tsubasa, Nuria, Kamui come on out." she tossed three Pokeball into the air.

"Char!" Nuria roared as she came out and landed in front of her trainer. She had a crimson scarf with light red outline on, with a Mega Stone attached to it.

"Alt Altaria~" Tsubasa stretched out her wings before landing beside the Flame Pokemon, "Altaria~" Around her neck was a gold wing necklace with a Mega Stone on it.

'Mistress.' Kamui said in telepathy as he bowed. Around his upper arm was a white armband with dark purple stripes, in the center is a Mega Stone, type symbols of Fighting and Steel on both sides of the Mega Stone.

"Hey guys, meet Mahou and Gekkou." Meru introduced, "There the two out of three starter Pokemon from the Kalos Region. Mahou, Gekkou, I like you to meet Nuria my Charizard, Kamui my Lucario and Tsubasa my Altaria."

Each Pokemon greeted each other happily.

"Now, I want you three to teach Mahou and Gekkou some moves. I'll explain what I want them to learn."

Each Pokemon nodded.

"Right, let's begin." Natsu said happily, as she explained what moves and how they are going to learn it.

Mahou was learning Iron Tail and other Fire-type moves she doesn't know from Lightning and Nuria.

Gekkou was learning some Flying-type moves from Tsubasa and using the surrounding area from Kamui and others as well.

How to use your surrounding area of location as an advantage and confused your opponents?

Kamui is able to or almost to predict opponents Pokemon movement and attacks from their movement and body language, something Natsu pick up as a kid while training her Pokemon.

While Natsu was training, she began cooking some lunch and Pokemon food.

* * *

Right now with Nako and her Pokemon, they were quietly and patiently waiting for a bite on the fishing line.

"Vulpix. (Bored.)" Amber whined.

"Same here." Nako sighs

Chespin notice that her trainer's line was slowly moving then it went into the stream. "Ches! Chespin Ches! (Nako! You caught something!)" he exclaimed pointing towards the lure.

Nako yelped as she started to pull hard, "Wonder what Pokemon it is?" she continued to pulled as hard as she can, till her Pokemon helped out.

SPLASH!

A small tadpole-like Pokemon came out.

"Poli?(Huh?)" it said.

"You're a Poliwag!" Nako exclaimed in happiness, "Chespin up for a battle?"

"Chespin! (You bet!)"

"Now what moves." Nako wonder till she heard Amber yipped. "Huh?" In Amber's mouth was her older sister's Pokedex. "How?" she took the Pokedex.

"Vul Vul Vulpix Vul. (Natsu told me that you can borrow it to check Chespin's moves." Amber explained.

"Thanks." Nako smiled and pointed the Pokedex towards Chespin.

 **[Chespin Know Moves; Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip, Rollout, Bite, Leech Seed, Pin Missile and Take Down.**

 **Egg Move** **: Synthesis.]**

"Sugoi! You have a lot of impressive moves." Nako beamed, then she became serious, "Chespin use Vine Whip."

"Chespin!" Chespin used a long green vine and whip the tadpole Pokemon.

Poliwag jumped dodging the vine attack, it opened its mouth and out came clear bubbles.

"Bubble Attack? Chespin, Pin Missile towards the Bubble Attack!" Nako countered.

"Ches Chespin Ches!(Alright, take this!)" Chespin released lots of green pins towards Poliwag, the Bubble Attack was destroyed but the Pin Missile kept on going till it hit the target Pokemon.

"Poli?! Poliiii!" Poliwag exclaimed as the attack of the Spiny Nut Pokemon hit it, it fell backwards with swirling eyes. "Poliwag Poiliiii..."

Nako cheered, "Yatta! Pokeball go!" she throw a Pokeball at the fallen unconscious Pokemon.

The Pokeball hit the Poliwag, as it was sucked in.

WIGGLE... WIGGLE... WIGGLE... DING!

Poliwag was caught.

Nako grinned happily as she ran to pick up the Pokeball of her new caught friend, "Sweet! We caught a Poliwag!"

"Chespin!" "Vulpix!" Chespin and Amber exclaimed happily.

"Let's go and show the others." Nako said as she picked up her fishing rod and ran to where her older sister was, her Pokemon ran behind her.

* * *

Natsu just finished lunch, she made lots of food; sandwiches, curry puffs and fish cakes along with some fruit on the sides, drinks; orange juice and for the Pokemon's, was some Pokemon food with crushed up Pokeblocks for some nutrients and flavor.

And good new is that Mahou and Gekkou learned a couple of new moves and they are stronger than ever.

"Hey Onee-chan!" Nako called out as she entered the camp area, "Check it out." she showed her a Pokeball, "We caught a Poliwag."

"Oh, good job." Natsu rustled her head, "Lunch just finished, so call out Poliwag and heal it. Then we'll all have lunch." she had her the medicine bag which contains medicine and potions for human and Pokemon.

"Hai."

As Nako was finishing healing her new Pokemon, everyone started to eat their lunch. They chatted up or introduced themselves to each other, while eating their food.

Soon after eating, it was time move on, where Viridian City is, as they were packing up with the help of their Pokemon, they got the job done fast.

"Alright, time to move." Natsu grab her bag after returning all her Pokemon except for Lightning. "Done?"

"Yep." Nako chirped.

"Vulpix." Amber saying her done as well.

"Pidgeooo!" A Pokemon cried was heard.

"Huh?" Both sisters blinked and looked up into the sky as a shadow flew down.

SWOOSH!

"Pidgeoo!" The brown bird-like Pokemon landed in front of Natsumi.

Natsu blinked, "Pidgeotto? You're the presence that Kamui and I been sensing for a while now. You've been watching us, huh?" she asked.

"Pidgeo. (Right)" Pidgeotto nodded and lifted its wings pointing to Natsu's pocket dress where she kept her spare Pokeballs.

"Err..." Natsumi pulled out a spare Pokeball and held it out, towards the bird Pokemon.

Pidgeotto jumped forward and tapped the Pokeball with its head, it was sucked into the Pokeball and without a struggle it was caught.

"Wha-" Nako's mouth opened.

"No question." Natsu sighs, "Yuuki, close your mouth. Come on."

"Oh, okay."

As both sisters walked away from the forest area, they continued to walked the pathway towards the city.

-EECH...

... ... SCREECH...

SCREECH...!

"Ehh?" Both sisters blinked and gulped hoping that screech was not a Spearow screech.

SCREECH!

"Uso." Both sisters looked at each other and they all slowly turned around.

"Ah!" "Pika!" "Vul!"

Behind them was a flock of Spearow and the worst part was that they flying...

...

...

...

RIGHT TOWARDS THEM!

"RUN!" Natsu shouted worriedly, as she quickly grabbed her younger sister's hand and ran.

* * *

As the sisters continued to run, they were tired out after running for ten minutes or more they didn't keep out and Nako was getting tired fast.

Natsu bit her lip, 'I can't keep running, like this.' she thought and look back at her younger sister, 'Nako is almost at her limit. The only opinion left is to fight back.' "Light, Thunderbolt! Amber, Flamethrower!" she ordered

Lightning and Amber both stopped and turned around quickly, "Pika... CHUUU!" "VULLL!" She released a powerful electric attack and Amber released an red-orange stream of fire blast towards the flock of tiny bird Pokemon

"SPEAROWWWW!" All the Spearow flinched at the electric and fire attack and some fainted but not all.

One of the Spearow eyed Lightning and Natsu dangerously.

Natsumi sense something going to happen and it was not good, she pulled Nako behind her.

One of the Spearow started to glow and change shape and grew, as the glow died out the newly evolved Pokemon; Fearow glared at Lightning.

"Pika?(Ah?)" Lightning sweat dropped, "Pika Pikachu Pikapi. (I was only protecting my trainer and her younger sister.)

Amber growled ready to attack once more.

Natsu couldn't help but sweat drop as well, with a nervous laugh, "Light, Amber, come back." she took out a Pokeball, "Nuria, I need your help!" she tossed out her flame Pokemon.

Nuria roared as she was released, "Char!" she glared at the Fearow with her ruby red eyes.

"FEAROW!" Fearow charged at the flame Pokemon as anger blind it.

"Ria, take care of the Fearow! Free Style!" Natsu commanded.

Nuria nodded as she charged at the beak Pokemon, her arm glowed a jade green aura forming a claw; Dragon Claw.

[Free Style/ Free Play/ Have Fun/ Your Choice= Your Pokemon launches and attack at their own free will, without any orders given.]

While Nuria took care of the leader, Lightning quickly shock the rest of the Spearow, so they couldn't help their leader.

* * *

Soon the clouds begun to darken as rain started to fall.

Natsu pulled out a raincoat covering herself and her sister, as she watch her two Pokemon battle continued on. Amber went inside Nako's backpack as she didn't like the rain.

Nuria was stronger than Fearow but she was testing it, she didn't want to continue in the rain even if she is immune to the Water-type and effects. The flame Pokemon quickly charged at it with a full covered flame body; Flame Charge, taking the beak Pokemon by surprised, she quickly switched to Dragon Tail, slamming the Fearow on the stomach.

Fearow already took several damage from the previous attack and it fell fast onto the ground, knocked out.

Nuria growled, as she flew down and bend her back, "Char Char Char. (Quick get on before the other Spearow arrives.)" she said. "Char Char Char Char. (I'll fly you away from this area till we see the next city.)

"Okay." Natsu and Nako got onto the back of flame Pokemon with Lightning and Amber behind.

"Charr!" Nuria roared as she took off into the dark sky.

* * *

As they were a couple of miles away from the Fearow, they could see the city so Nuria flew down and let her trainer off.

The sky started to clear.

Natsu smiled and petted her flame head gently, "Thanks and take a good rest." she returned her Pokemon back.

Nako sighs, "Man, that was close." she shivered. "We didn't counter back soon, we would've been injured badly."

Amber came out of the bag and rubbed her head on her trainer's leg in comfort.

"Thanks pal."

Natsu smiled and looked up at the sky, "Hey, check it out. The sky cleared up and there's a rainbow." she said.

"Pikapi. (Beautiful)" Lightning said.

"Sure is."

"GAAAA!" A Pokemon cry was heard from the skies.

Nako smiled and notice something in the sky, "Hey, what's that?" she pointed.

The Pokemon resemble a phoenix and a peacock, its color was gold or a golden-yellow glow with its long tail, as it flew leaving a trail of glittering and rainbow behind.

Natsu looked where the her Evolution Pokemon was pointing at and her eyes widen, "Uso, it's Ho-Oh." she pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **[Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokemon. It said that Ho-Oh's wings create bright, colorful rainbows and there are rare few who bare witness to Ho-Oh are promise eternal happiness. It also flies through the world in search of Trainers with a Pure Heart.]**

 **-People say that Ho-Oh is a Mythical Bird Pokemon**

 **-Ho-Oh is a Legendary Pokemon from the Johto Region and it said to be the Creator of Three Legendary Beasts of Johto.**

"Amazing." Nako muttered.

"Vulpix." Amber agreed.

Nako took the opportunity to take out her camera to snap a picture of the Legendary bird.

They all continued to watch the Mythical Bird Pokemon fly towards the rainbow, they notice that something glittering was falling in front of Natsu, she grabbed it and looked at the item that fell, which was a beautiful rainbow feather.

"Pikachu.(A feather.)" Lightning blinked as he was on Natsu's shoulder.

"How pretty. But why?" Natsu questioned.

PING!

Natsu's Pokedex made a sound, she scanned the item.

 **[Ho-Oh's Rainbow Feather: Ho-Oh's feather glow in seven different colors depending on the angle, at which are struck by the light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers.]**

"Erm, thanks." Natsu placed the Pokedex away into her pocket dress.

"Beautiful. Onee-chan, you should be careful with it. Who knows what trouble it will bring, especially thieves and poachers all around. That feather will fetch a high price." Nako said.

Amber yipped in agreement.

"Hai." Natsu placed her bag down and opened it up, she took out a pin clasped and clipped the feather, she placed the feather onto her Mega Pendant necklace with two small red gem on both sides. "There all done." she placed the necklace back on and hide it into her dress.

"Nice, time to move." Nako grinned,

Natsu chuckled.

They continued down the road, towards Viridian City was.

* * *

Now that both Matsuoka sisters witness a spectacular Legendary Pokemon flying past, they now headed towards Viridian City, where there is another adventure is waiting.

* * *

I have great ideas, seeing how Misty didn't appear yet, don't worry she will and someone is going to replace Misty in the journey.

See you in the next chapter, no need to worry.

Pokemon CaputredL

Natsu's Pokemon: Pikachu(Male)(Lightning)/Charizard(Female)(Nuria)/Lucario(Male)(Kamui)/Altaria(Female)(Tsubasa)/Froakie(Male)(Gekkou)/Fennekin(Female)(Mahou)/Pidogeotto(Female)(Sora)

Nako's Pokemon: Vulpix(Female)(Amber)/Chespin(Male)/(Poliwag)(Male)

New Pokemon:

Meru: Pidgey(Female)(Sora)/Gyarados(Poseidon)(Male)


	5. 3 Viridian City and Team Rocket!

**Chapter 3**

Arrive at Viridian City and Team Rocket's Appearance!

Last time, Natsu and Nako has arrived in Route 1, while she rested and they also caught new friends; Nako caught a Poliwag and Natsu caught a Pidgeotto. They continued on the road till they ran into some trouble with a flock of Spearow who went after them, one Spearow evolved into Fearow. But with the help of Lightning and Nuria, they were able to overcome the Spearow and Fearow.

Now our heroine continued on the road.

* * *

Upon arriving in Viridian City, a blue haired woman wearing a police uniform was sitting in the Police Officer.

This woman is Officer Jenny, one of the hundreds of Jennys' are spread throughout the Regions.

Viridian City Officer Jenny voiced on an intercom.

 **"Attention all citizens in Viridian City! Attention all citizens in Viridian City! The criminal organization Team Rocket has been spotted, people are advised to kept their Pokemon in their Pokeballs and report any suspicious characters! I repeat, please keep your Pokemon inside their Pokeballs and report any suspicious characters!"**

"Team Rocket, huh?" Nako question.

"Pika?(Who?)" Lightning titled her head.

"A criminal organization. If Team Rocket is nearby we better find the Pokemon Center and fast." Natsu explained.

"Vul!" Amber yipped.

"Wait! Halt!" Officer Jenny appeared in front of the sisters.

"Is there something wrong Officer Jenny?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, may I see your ID to prove that those Pokemon belong to you."

"Sure." Natsu pulled out her Pokdex and handed it over to Officer Jenny.

Nako took out an ID that Prof. Oak made for her, just in case these sorts of things happened, he installed it on her Pokegear.

Officer Jenny notice Natsu's Pokedex was different to the previous one she came across, "Thank you." she took look Nako's Pokegear before Natsu's.

 **Name:** Nako Sakura Courage Matsuoka

 **Age:** 7

 **Gender:** Female

 **D.O.B:** June 8th

 **Hometown/City:** Pallet Town

 **Region:** Kanto

And on the left hand side was a picture of Nako and her Pokemon.

 **[I am Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak and Professor Rowan for Pokemon Trainer Natsumi Mew Destiny Matsuoka of Pallet Town. My function is to provide Natsumi with information and advice regarding Pokemon and training. If I am lost or stolen, I will teleport back to my owner.]**

Natsu blinked, she didn't know that Professor Sycamore had anything to do with the Pokedex she got, but then again the Pokedex is a Kalos Region one.

Officer Jenny nodded, "Okay, you're clear. Sorry about this, but there is a group of criminals called themselves Team Rocket on the loose somewhere in this area and you look suspicious with your Pokemon outside their Pokeballs." she explained.

"No problem Officer Jenny and to answer your question is that these two hate being inside their Pokeballs, well mostly Light." Natsu said.

"Vulpix Vul.(That's right.)" Amber agreed.

Lightning looked sheepishly with a smile, "Pikachu? Pika Pikapi!(Can you blame me? It's so stuffy and tight in there!)" he huffs.

Officer Jenny chuckled, "Okay now, but be careful. Team Rocket is out there somewhere." she warned.

"Of course and I will." Nako said.

They continued to walked but she entered the Viridian City PokeMart to stock up some things.

Natsu and Nako both had a basket in their hands; they bith walked through the aisles to see if anything catches their eye or what they needed; Berries, drinks and other items that included food and machine that used to make Pokeblocks that was already covered from their mother's restaurant.

Natsu picked up three hard covered journals to her notes on Pokemon types and abilities, self-recipes and battle codes/fusion moves she created. She went into the Electronic aisle where she picked up a charger that could either gather sunlight or use an electric Pokemon's electricity to power up her devices.

Nako also picked out some random snacks, she and her Amber wants, she also picked up one small thick hard cover book for her extra notes she wants.

After paying for everything, they both headed to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon checked up.

Upon entering the Pokemon Center, Natsu and Nako was greeted by a woman at the front counter, she had pink hair tied into two large loop with blue eyes and wearing a punk dress with a white apron over the top, white nurse hat with a red cross in front and white buckled shoes.

The woman was Nurse Joy and like Officer Jenny, one of hundreds Joys' are spread throughout the Regions and they all look-alike.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy greeted with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"Yes, I like to have my Pokemon for a checked up." Natsu said.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said and pressed a button on her desk.

A moment later, a pink ovoid-like Pokemon with a nurse top hat on its head came out from the back room, pushing a cart with several indentations for the Pokeballs and padded seat for a small Pokemon to sit on.

"Chansey." It said as it pushed the stretcher along.

"Chansey." Natsu scanned the nurse helper Pokemon.

 **[Chansey, the Egg Pokemon, the evolved form of Happiny, Chansey is kind Pokemon who share its egg with those who are sick or injured.]**

"Chansey Chansey Chan.(Please place your Pokemon and Pokeballs here.)" Chansey pointed towards the stretcher.

The sisters nodded and place her Pokeballs, Lightning and Amber onto the stretcher cart.

"Chansey.(Thank you)" The Egg Pokemon pushed the cart away towards the treatment room.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, can I please check for a room." Nako replied.

"Of course." Nurse Joy handed the older sister a key which had the No.6 on it. "Here you go, Room 6 is just down the hall. Have a good day now." she said.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." The sisters thanked and walked off.

* * *

As the sunset, they decided to call their mother with the Pokemon Center video phone.

"Mom, should be on her break." Natsu said.

"Hello, this is the Matsuoka Resident." Yuki's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Hello, mum." Nako said happily.

"Ohhh." Yuki's image came onto the screen, "Hi sweetie, hi honey is everything alright? Where are you now?"

"The Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Natsu replied.

"You already made it to Viridian City, it took your father two days when he started his journey."

Natsu frowned, don't get her wrong she hadn't ever meet her father but she heard stories from her mother about him. But still Natsumi and Nako have never meet him in person, only in stories or words.

"I see."

"How was it? Did you capture anything new?"

"Nothing much in Route but I got a Pidgeotto and Nako caught a Poliwag."

"I see. But be careful now." Yuki smiled in relief and heard her alarm went off, "Oh dear, my break is over now. Be safe and take good care of each other."

"Of course mum./mom." They both said.

"I love you two."

"Love you too." They both said.

"Bye." Yuki waved as the screen turned black.

"Okay Prof. Oak." Natsu sighs and dialed up the Kanto Professor's number.

"Ah, Natsumi, Nako are you there?" An image of Prof. Oak appeared but his back was turned towards them.

Nako laughed, "Hahaha, yes I am but you're facing the wrong way." she said.

Prof. Oak turned around and spotted them, "Oops, wrong camera." He quickly turned back to the computer and typed something onto the keyboard and the screen was fix, "There. Ahem, I just spoken with your mother and she told me that you've made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't be talking to you now Prof. Oak, if I wasn't here." she deadpanned.

"Ah, my bad." Prof. Oak sweat dropped, "Gary arrived some time ago."

"Of course, he has a car while we're walking." Nako retorted.

"And he bet me a million Pokedollars that you wouldn't be able to capture a single Pokemon before you arrived in Viridian City."

Natsu snorted, "You've won that bet, but then again why are you even betting." she said.

Professor Oak grinned, "Ha! Gary now owns me a million Pokedollars." he cheered.

Nako rolled her eyes, "Good to know." she muttered.

DING DONG!

"Oh! That must my pizza. Coming!" Prof. Oak said as he got up from his chair, "Talk to you two later, bye now." the screen went blank immediately.

* * *

As the sisters was getting ready to go and get dinner, they both heard some noise coming from the entrance.

"Oee-chan, come on you're so slow." A seven year old girl whined and she looked around Nako's age and height but had a mature face, she had long straight black hair that reaches shoulders and brownish-red eyes, she wore a white shirt with a blue and white jacket over the top, blue skirt with white socks and blue sneakers. A blue hat with a Pokeball symbol, she also had a light blue bag on her back.

"Bulbasaur." A Bulbasaur appeared calling to his trainer's sister.

"Slow down Miku." A mature female voice said, she looked around Natsu's age but taller, she had black-brown hair and crimson-red eyes, she wore a red shirt with a white blouse jacket, light blue skirt and white boots. A pair of yellow-gold earrings, a yellow bracelet with a heart charm that had a Mega Stone and carried a white bag.

"Hey, a Bulbasaur." Nako said.

"Huh?" The girl identified as Miku blinked.

"Bulbasaur?" The girl's Seed Pokemon blinked as well.

Natsu turned around seeing them, "Hello." she greeted.

"Ah, sorry." Nako quickly apologies.

"Hi!" Miku greeted happily, seeing someone her age. "I'm Miku Aki Otana Moriyasu and this is my partner, Leafy."

"Bulbasaur.(Hello.)" Leafy waved.

Nako grinned, "Cool name. Hi, I'm Nako Matsuoka from Pallet Town. Did you got your Bulbasaur from Prof. Oak?"

Miku shook her head, "I got Leafy from my uncle, Prof. Sycamore, and I was the niece along with my older sister, Madoka. We came from the Kalos Region." she pointed to the taller girl named Madoka.

"Please, tell me that she is not a stuck up jerk." Nako whispered.

"Huh?" Miku blinked confused what did she mean by that.

Natsu sighs and hit her younger sister's head gently with her fist.

"Itai!(Ouch!) Onee-chan!" Nako looked up seeing her sister's fist.

"You don't go asking someone that, just because they are related to a Professor, Nako." Natsu said.

"Wah~" Miku looked up seeing a beautiful young girl behind her new friend.

Natsu shook her head, "Sorry about that, it's just that we know someone who is a spoiled and arrogant because he's Prof. Oak's grandson." she said. "Anyway I'm Natsumi Matsuoka or Natsu for short and I'm the older sister of Nako, I started my journey today." she introduced as she held out a hand.

"No worries and I can actually believe that. I'm Madoka Yumi Winter Moriyasu, the older sister to Miku and Prof. Sycamore's niece." she introduced and shook her hand.

GRUMBLE~ GRUMBLE~

Both older sisters looked at their younger sisters, who blushed and laughed nervously.

"Hahaha! Looks like our stomach has other better things to do." Nako laughed.

"You got that right." Miku agreed.

"Well, we were about to get something to eat." Natsu smiled and turned to Madoka, "Care to join?"

"Sure." Madoka smiled back.

"Yatta! Let's go." Nako and Miku run off to the food court.

"Bulba.(Miku.)" Leafy ran after his trainer.

"Nako, don't run."

"Miku, you too."

* * *

After Miku and Madoka gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal up, they headed to the food court and started to eat, they chatted up random things.

"Hey, Natsu." Miku started as he stopped half way of his almost finished food.

"Yes." Natsu looked at Miku.

"You said that you just started your journey today right?"

"Yes." Natsu nodded, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"But why so late, I mean you're 13 like Onee-chan and most people starts at 10, so why?" Miku asked.

Nako choked on her drink and laughed, "Hahahahahaha! Miku *laughs* Onee-chan *laughs* isn't 13, yet. Hahaha!" she choked out.

"What?! But you and Madoka are in same age I mean she looks 13." Miku retorted.

Natsu smiled, "Miku, you'll be surprised. I'm actually three years younger than 13." she said.

Miku blinked and blink, "... ... ... What you're 10?!" he exclaimed shocked, as she stood up.

"Yep. I'm 10 years old, I just look taller for my age." Natsu chirped, it's funny how people gets her age wrong but sometimes it gets annoying.

Madoka nervously said, "Miku, you already know that I'm 10 but I look 13 because of my figure and looks. but keep your voice down." she sighs, "We're attracting a lot of people now."

"Hehehe. Sorry." Miku apologies sheepishly as she notice a lot of people staring at them. "Back to eating."

"It's not surprising that you think that Onee-chan is 13, she doesn't look her age at all. She gets that a lot in our hometown, they tend to forget that she is 10." Nako said.

They all continued to eat their dinner.

* * *

After finishing their dinner, they were all relaxing from the food they have eaten.

DING DING DING

 **"Natsumi and Nako Matsuoka, please report to the front counter to receive your Pokemon!"** Nurse Joy's voice appeared from the speakers of the center. **"Madoka and Miku Moriyasu, please report to the front counter to receive your Pokemon, also!"**

"Ah, seems like all our Pokemon are all healed. Natsu said.

"It seem so." Madoka said.

They all got up from their seats and headed towards the front counter. They saw two carts, one cart had the Matsuoka sisters' Pokeballs, Lightning and Amber on it, while the other cart had Leafy and three other Pokeballs on it.

"Pika Pikapi." Lightning smiled seeing his trainer.

:Vulpix!" Amber said happily seeing her trainer.

"Bulbasaur!" Leafy smiled.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." All of them thanked.

"You're welc-"

BOOM! CRASH! SMASH!

Natsu sense two Pokeballs coming from the top of the Pokemon Center glass area.

"What's going on?!" Nako asked.

Smoke appeared all the sudden when two Pokeballs landed through the roof.

"This is troublesome." Natsu said, she took out her PokeNav and searched through all the smoke, two silhouette appeared, she pointed her PokeNav towards them and the image appeared.

One was a purple rattle snake-like Pokemon.

 **[Pokemon Identified; Ekans, the Poisonous Snake Pokemon. Type; Poison.]** The female mechanical voice said.

The second one was a purple sphere-like gas Pokemon.

 **[Pokemon Identified; Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Type: Poison.]**

Madoka's eyes narrowed, "So, we're dealing with two Poison-types." she pushed Takato behind her.

Natsu did the same, after putting her PokeNav away.

"Don't be frightened, little girl." A female voice called out from the smoke.

"I was not frightened, more like annoyed." Nako retorted quietly.

"Allow us to introduced ourselves." A male voice called out this time.

"Who are you?!" Miku shouted.

Leafy, Amber and Lightning stood on guard, near their trainers, protecting them.

(Time-skip: Team Rocket motto)

"Meowth?" Miku grabbed Madoka's Pokedex from her pocket and scanned the Pokemon.

 **[Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. All it does is sleep during the daytime. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes glow.]**

"Are you three complete morons?!" Nako couldn't help but yell at them.

Natsu, Madoka, and Miku all inclined to agree that was just stupid.

"How rude!" James exclaimed.

"Whatever! Just hand over your Pokemon and we'll be on our way!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Dats right!" Meowth added.

"You can't, this center is only for weak and injured Pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"Ha! Who cares! Team Rocket will make better use of them. How hand them over!" James demanded.

"How about we start with you three twerps." Jessie pointed to Madoka, Miku, Natsu and Nako, "After getting your Pokemon we'll work our way up."

"You're right Jessie and look two of the twerps has rare Pokemon." James pointed to Mio and Takato.

Amber and Leafy glared at the thieves wanting to steal them from their trainer.

"How about NO!" Natsu shouted, "You have two options; 1. You leave on your own. 2. We'll make you leave."

"Pika!(Pick!)" Lightning sparks her cheeks dangerously.

"Ooh, I think the twerps want to battle us." Jessie snickered.

"I think you're right." James said with a laugh.

"Wow, you're so smart." Miku couldn't help but make a comment, "Knowing about the opinion of number 2."

Natsu and Madoka smirked, while Nako snickered.

Jessie and James fumed, "That's it! Get them!" they ordered their Pokemon.

"Opinion 2." Madoka said.

"Nurse Joy, please go and call Officer Jenny while we hold them off." Natsu said to the Nurse.

Nurse Joy looked reluctant but nodded, "Okay, good luck." she ran into the back.

"Kamui, lend me your strength." Natsu called out her Aura Pokemon.

Kamui came out and glared at Team Rocket's Pokemon who flinched at the violet colored eye.

Madoka notice the Mega Stone on the Aura Pokemon's right arm, "Vivillon, go!" she called out her pink and red butterfly-likw Pokemon.

"Vivillon." it said.

"Well, now those are also rare Pokemon." Jessie smirked, "We'll take them all. Go Ekans!"

"Ekkannssss!" It hissed.

"You two Koffing!" James shouted.

"Koffing!" It said.

Natsu scanned all the Pokemon here.

 **[Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon and the final evolved form of Scatterbug, Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon.]**

 **[Ekans, the Poisonous Snake Pokemon. Ekans can sneak through grass without a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind.]**

 **[Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and explode.]**

"Ekans, use Bite on the dog." Jessie ordered, pointing at Kamui.

"Koffing, use Poison Gas!" James ordered.

Kamui twitched at being called a dog, 'Mistress.' he replied.

"I know, Kamui use Extreme Speed and the Low Sweep!" Natsu ordered.

"Vivillon, use Psychic to stop the Poison." Madoka ordered.

Vivillon's eyes glowed blue outline and the Poison Gas was outlined in blue as well.

"Send it back."

"Vivillon!" It sent the gas attack back to Koffing.

"Koffing?!"

Kamui vanished with his Extreme Speed and next thing everyone knew was that the Poisonous Snake Pokemon was sent flying back and the Aura Pokemon reappeared where Ekans stood before.

"Ekkannnnssss..." It hissed weakly.

"Whoa, that's fast!" Miku gasped amazed.

"Bulba!(Fast!)" Leafy said.

Nako grinned, "Of course." he said.

"Vulpix!" Amber cheered.

"Ah! Ekans!" Jessie screeched in disbelief, as her Pokemon was having a hard time getting up.

"Koffing, Gas attack now!" James said.

"Use Gust to blow the gas." Madoka countered.

"Vivillonnn!" Vivillon's wings glow and flap its wings to blew the gas back towards Team Rocket.

Team Rocket all inhaled the Gas attack and made them cough non-stop.

"Meowth *cough* do something! *cough cough*" Jessie demanded.

"What *cough* should I *cough cough* do?!" Meowth demanded to know.

"*cough* You're a *cough* Pokemon *cough so attack them!" James shouted.

"Oh right." Meowth said stupidly, he charged at the Scale Pokemon with his sharp claws extended, "Taste my Fury Swipes!" He yelled out his attack.

"Kamui, Force Palm." Natsu said.

Kamui was in front of Vivillon and hit Meowth with his palm, sending him right back into the smoke.

"Lightning." Natsu called her partner.

"Pikachu!(Ready!)" Lightning nodded.

"Send them away with a Thunderbolt!" Natsu finished.

"PIIKKKAAAA..."

Team Rocket notice the Electric Mouse Pokemon is charging up his electric attack.

"Uh oh!" They all gulped.

"CHHHUUUUU!" The Thunderbolt struck the group of criminals that sent them all flying through the roof of the Pokemon Center.

BOOM! BLAST!

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted vanishing into the night sky.

"YATTA! We won!" Nako and Miku cheered and high five each other.

"Bulbasaur!" Leafy jumped up and down happily.

"Vulpix" Amber yipped happily.

Officer Jenny arrived at the scene with her motorcycle and heard the explosion, she rushed inside the Pokemon Center immediately spotting the female Pokemon trainers.

"Is everyone okay?" Officer Jenny asked Nurse Joy.

"Everyone here is okay." Nurse Joy replied, "Also every Pokemon here is safe, thanks to Natsumi, Madoka and their Pokemon." she pointed over to the trainers.

Officer Jenny walked up to them, "Would you two mind telling me what happened?" she asked.

Madoka and Natsu explained everything about their encounter with Team Rocket.

"I see. Well you all have to be extra careful with Team Rocket from now on. Team Rocket causes all trouble through Kanto, stealing Pokemon and doing evil things they want." Officer Jenny warned.

Natsu sighs and nodded with Madoka, they aren't happy with Team Rocket at all. Even Nako and Miku is upset with Team Rocket.

Kamui wasn't happy as well hearing that and he replayed the message to Natsu's other Pokemon who growled at the criminal organization.

"That reminds me." Natsu turned to Nurse Joy and bow a bit, "Sorry about the hole in the roof." she apologized.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Nurse Joy smiled assured, "What's important was that all the Pokemon are all safe and beside that hole can be fixed. Now I suggest you two and your Pokemon along with your little brother get some rest."

"We will." They all replied tiredly.

Officer Jenny bid them all farewell to continue on her duties, while the rest of them went immediately to their room and fell right asleep for a long day.

* * *

Now that Team Rocket was successfully dealt with, everyone was exhausted and tired, so for the rest of the night, they all slept peacefully till the next sun rise.

* * *

If you want to know Madoka and Miku's Pokemon then here it is;

Natsu's Pokemon: Pikachu(Male)(Lightning)/Charizard(Female(Nuria)/Lucario(Male)(Kamui)/Altaria(Female)(Tsubasa)/Froakie(Male)(Gekkou)/Fennekin(Female)(Mahou)/Pidgeotto(Female)(Sora)

Nako's Pokemon: Vulpix(Female)(Amber)/Chespin(Male)/Poliwag(Male)

Madoka's Pokemon: Charizard (Male)/Vivillon(Female)

Miku's Pokemon: Bulbasaur(Male)(Leafy)/Dedenne(Female)(Dennie)


	6. New Characters

Name: Madoka Yumi Winter Moriyasu

Meaning: Madoka(Japanese) (circle)

Yumi(Japanese): archery

Nicknames:

-Moripo~ Natsu

-Maachan~ Miku

Gender: Female

Age: 10 but look 13

Birthday: July 26th

Hair Color: Black-Brown

Eye color: Crimson Red

Height: 168 cm

Hometown: Lumiose City, Kalos

Family/Relationships:

\- Lily Sycamore ~ Mother

\- Caesar Moriyasu ~ Father/Deceased

\- Miku Aki Otana Moriyasu ~ Little Sister

\- Augustine Sycamore ~ Uncle (Mother side)

Class: Pokemon Trainer

Goal:

"To discover Mega Evolution."

Starter Pokemon: Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard(Male)

Appearance: Madoka, is a tall cool beauty girl with a figure that most girls her age jealous. Like Natsu, most people tends to mistakenly say Madoka's a thirteen year old not a ten year old. Madoka has long back wavy black and brown hair and front bangs cover her forehead except the quarter of the left.

Accessories:

\- A pair of golden star earrings

\- A yellow bracelet with a pink heart shape charm that had a Mega Stone

Hobbies: Training, Discover Mega Evolution, Helping, Adventure seeking

Likes: Her Family, Pokemon, Natsu, Learning new things about Pokemon and the World, Exploring, Pokemon battles, Protecting Miku

Dislikes: Bullies/Jerks/Arrogant/Self-Centered Trainers/Gym Leaders, Pokemon Abuse, Being useless, Gary Oak(Her big bully and meany to her and Meru)

Personality: Tsundere, Cool, Blunt(To some people) Kind, Helpful, Protective of her little sister and her Natsu when boys look at her in an odd way. (Kind of like a sixth sense.)

Items: White strap bag, Holo Caster, and Medical kit

Pokemon:

\- Charizard(Male)

\- Vivillon(Female)

* * *

Name: Miku Aki Otana Moriyasu

Meaning: Aki(Japanese)(Fall)

Otana(Japanese)(Adult)

Nicknames:

\- Miku-chan

\- Mikurin ~ Nako

Gender: Female

Age: 7

Birthday: September 12th

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brownish-red

Height: 149cm

Weight: 19.5kg

Region: Kalos

Hometown/City: Lumiose City

Family/Relationships:

\- Lily Sycamore ~ Mother

\- Casear Moriyasu ~ Father

\- Augustine Sycamore ~ Uncle (Mother side)

Class: None

Goal:

"To travel through all regions with my sister."

Appearance: Miku, has the same height as Nako than the average seven year old. She has long straight black hair that reaches her shoulders and front bangs covering her forehead with brownish-red eyes.

Accessories:

\- A blue star necklace

Hobbies: Hanging out with Nako, Discover new things about Pokemon, Adventure seeking

Likes: Her Family, Pokemon, Learning new things about Pokemon and the World, Exploring, Pokemon battles,

Dislikes: Bullies/Jerks/Arrogant/Self-centered Trainers/Gym Leaders, Pokemon Abuse

Personality: Scatter brain/ Curious/ Cheerful/ Innocent/ Kind/ Protective of her older sister when boys look at her in an odd way. (Like a six sense.)

Items: Blue backpack, Berries, Notebook

Pokemon:

-Bulbaaur(Male): Leafy

-Dedenne(Female): Dennie

* * *

\- Madoka's name is beautiful, apparently she was named by her deceased father

*Madoka was named after the aroma, her mother Lily thinks she has beautiful aura.

*Winter was named from her father, Caesar who had thought that she'll be cool as ice.

*Yumi from both parents thinking that she'll be graceful like an arrow.

Madoka is the niece of Prof. Sycamore.

\- Lily was found pregnant, Madoka didn't ask about it as she was happy to have a younger sibling.

\- Miku Aki Otana Moriyasu was born

*The name Miku was from Madoka, she knows that she will grow up like a sky with a kind heart.

*Aki, Lily wanted her to have an opposite of winter and it was autumn.

*Otana came from their deceased father; who knows that Miku will grow up like an adult.

\- Madoka(5) and Miku(3) helped their uncle; Prof. Sycamore with his research while discovering Mega Evolution

\- Age 6: Madoka finds a Key Stone and a Mega Stone; Charizardite Y from a package from Gurkinn.

\- Madoka(7) met Alain who gave her a Pokemon Egg that was breed from his Charizard.

\- A year ago(8), it hatched into a male Charmander

\- Madoka spent a year training her Charmander while Prof. Sycamore help her learning about Pokemon. While that time, she caught a Scatterbug while training

*Madoka's Charmander who was now a Charizard is her strongest and her Scatterbug who is now fully evolved into Vivillon.

\- Miku age 6: she got a Bulbasaur from Prof. Sycamore. Unknown to her that Madoka had called her Uncle and begged him to let her younger sister to have a Pokemon, since she got a Pokemon at a young age.

\- Madoka(10) and Miku(7): The Moriyasu siblings travel to Kanto


	7. 4 Viridian Forest and Smaurai

**Chapter 4**

Viridian Forest and Challenge of the Samurai

After defeating Team Rocket a group of Pokemon thieves, we now found Natsu, Nako, Madoka and Miku their new companions who joined them. Now they are in the Viridian Forest that leads to Pewter City and Natsu's first Gym Battle.

* * *

"Sugoi, check out all the Bug-type Pokemon." Nako said in awe as he was looking around.

"I know what you mean, it's amazing!" Miku said.

Natsu smiled, "I feel sorry for whoever hates Bug-type Pokemon." she said amused.

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" A female voice sneezed, "Ew."

* * *

After walking and looking around the Viridian Forest for another 20 minutes they soon decide to have a break.

"Hey, check it out." Nako pointed to a small green-like caterpillar and and a small yellow larva with a horn on its head.

"Caterr~" The green caterpillar blinked at the people.

"Weedle." The yellow larva stared at them.

"A Caterpie and..." Natsu blinked at the yellow worm, "No way! It's a Shiny Weedle!" she took out a Pokedex to scanned the Pokemon.

 **[Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing.]**

 **[Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. The stinger on this Pokemon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts.]**

 **-This Pokemon is a shiny.**

"Pikachu.(Hello.)" Lightning greeted at the newcomers.

"Eevui(Hi.)" Kyubey also greeted.

"Caterr~" Caterpie smiled.

"Weedle." Weedle nodded.

"Vul."

"Bulba."

"That reminds me." Madoka muttered, then turned to the black wavy haired girl, "Natsu."

"Yes Madoka." Natsu turned to Madoka

"You have the Kalos Region Pokedex."

"Yes, I do. Prof. Sycamore had an extra one and sent it to Prof. Oak." Natsu explained, "The reason why because I have Pokemon that aren't from the Kanto Region themselves."

"What other Pokemon do you have then?" Miku asked. "I've seen Lucario."

"It's better yet we show you." Natsu said.

"How about we show you ours as well." Miku said.

Nako nodded and called out her Pokemon, "Chespin and Poliwag come on out."

"Chespin!" "Poli Poliwag."

"Awesome you got a Chespin. Okay my turn, Dennie!" Miku called out a small orange mouse like Pokemon

"Dende?" The little Pokemon looked around.

"Vivillon, Charizard." Madoka release her Pokemon.

"Vivillon." Char!"

Nako got star eyes, "Sugoi~ You also got a Charizard." she said. "And it's a Mega Evolve one."

"Nuria, Tsubasa, Kamui, Gekkou, Mahou and Sora come out." Natsu called out all six of her Pokemon.

"Char!" "Altaria~" 'Mistress.' "Froakie." Fennekin~" "Pidgeo!"

"Wahh~~ Sooo, awesome." Miku looked at all the Pokemon that all the trainers called out, "Huh? Mega Stone." she pointed out. "All three."

"Yep." Nako grinned, "Nuria, Kamui and Tsubasa can all Mega Evolve

"Char?" Nuria blinked and saw the other Charizard, who has a Mega Stone around his neck. "Charr."

Madoka's eyes widen for a second, "I've seen trainers who only has one Mega Evolution Pokemon but you have three."

"Lightning I found him as an egg, Nuria I got from my uncle, Kamui and Tsubasa I got them from my cousins." Natsu explained. 'Speaking of my Uncle and Cousins, I haven't call them yet, oops.' she thought with a sweat dropped.

Nuria and Madoka's Charmeleon were talking to each other happily.

While the rest of the Pokemon was talking among themselves and each other.

Caterpie or Kirara and Weedle or Kirabi blinked and looked at all the different types of Pokemon that the trainers has called out.

"Pikapi Pikachu? (Something the matter?)" Lightning asked the two bug Pokemon.

"Cater Cat Caterpie. (We've never seen so many different type of Pokemon before that from other regions.)"

"We Weedle. (Yeah. They're really amazing.)"

"You get use to it." Nako assured.

"Cater?"

"Wee?"

"How about we set up camp?" Natsu asked everyone, "Since we aren't going to move anytime soon.

All the Pokemon nodded.

Madoka nodded.

"Okay." Nako and Miku chirped.

Natsu went through her bag, "Now, where is the tent..." she muttered and soon she found what she was looking for, "Ah ha, here it is." she pulled out her portable tent, she pushed the red button that was on front and tossed it into an wide open area.

BOOM!

The tent expanded into a large huge tent that looked like it could four or five people in it.

"Wow." Miku gasped, "That's one huge tent."

"It's bigger inside." Nako said. "Come on."

Amber yipped happily running after her trainer with Chespin and Poliwag following behind.

"Ah, wait up Nako!" Miku ran after the happy younger Matsuoka.

"Hey don't run." Natsu was about to go after them but quickly stop and turn to all her Pokemon, "Why don't you take a break and look around but be back before lunch time?"

All the Pokemon except for Nako's and Miku's nodded and started to walk off or just hanging around near the tent.

"Onee-chan! You have to check this out! It's so big in here!" Miku exclaimed in shocked from the inside.

Natsu and Madoka went inside the tent.

Madoka was surprised how big it was and inside it was like entering the living room, she looked to the side there was a kitchen and she looked inside the hallway there were a couple of doors. (I just imagine it was a Magical Tent.)

"This tent is awesome!" Miku said happily.

"You might as well get a room." Natsu said dropping off her bag inside a room that belongs to her. "Follow me." she lead the Moriyasu siblings through the hallway, "There are six rooms all together but we kept one room as a storage room for our extra supplies and other things, Nako and I already have a room, so there are three other available ones." she pointed to the door across from each other. "Pick one and the bathroom is just at the end."

"So coool~!" Miku beamed and ran to one of the rooms, she opened the door and inside was a bed with a table, including a small wardrobe and window at the end. "How neat."

"It's neat because Onee-chan clean through it once a week." Nako chirped in. "Now it's your responsibility to take care of the room."

Miku's face became shocked and anime tears came falling down, "EHHH~~ You mean I have to clean it up like I do at home."

Nako grinned, "Yep."

"Uso!"

Madoka went to the door in front of her little brother, she opened it and inside was the same as the other room. "Sugoi." she smiled a bit.

As Nako was explaining everything to Madoka and Miku, Natsu was busy making some lunch for them and the Pokemon.

* * *

Soon it was lunch time and all Pokemon came back for their own lunch, Natsu set all the plates and bowls inside the outside, filled with fresh made food and Pokemon food for everyone.

Natsu decide to stay here for a week to train up Sora, Gekkou, Mahou Kirara, and Kirabi who decide to go with Natsu.

"Wow, this is delicious." Miku commented as she continued to eat.

"You're right." Madoka agreed

"Thanks." Natsu smiled.

"Yummy~" Nako ate.

"So how's the food?" Natsu asked the Pokemon

Everyone called out and smiled, saying 'it's delicious.'

* * *

As the day went by fast and training was successful; Sora evolved into a bigger version of herself; Pidgeot, Kirara evolved into his final form a purple butterfly; Butterfree, Kirabi evolved into his final form a green bee with blue eyes; Shiny Beedrill. Gekkou evolved into a bigger version of himself; Frogaduer and Mahou evolved into a bigger version of herself; Braxien.

Days of training turned out well with new evolved Pokemon and new moves learnt.

Madoka's Vivillon was able to teach some psychic attack moves to Mahou.

Gekkou and Poliwag worked together learning some new water attacks.

Also during the week; Miku caught herself a Caterpie who evolved into a Pink Butterfree which is odd but pretty nicknamed; Kitty. Also, Madoka caught herself a Weedle who evolved into a Beedrill because she wanted a poison type.

Miku also found it odd how well and strong Amber is and she hasn't evolved, but then Nako told her that Amber doesn't want to evolve into a Ninetales just like Lightning who doesn't want to evolve into a Raichu.

Natsu also taught her Pokemon to understand code words or battle codes, it was hard but they managed to pull through it. She also was able to do fusion moves to combine them, it all turned out alright.

* * *

After a week of hard work training and nice relaxing, it was time to continue through the Viridian Forest to Pewter City.

As they all packed up their bags and fully restored the Pokemon's health it was time to move on, so now they continued walking through the Viridian Forest.

Natsu blinked, "Hm."

RUSTLE! RUSTLE!...

Amber growled, as she charged that was in the bush, he made contact with it and bit it.

"AHHHHH!" A painful scream was released. "LET GO! LETGO LETGO LETGO! The person scream quickly, that sounded like a boy.

"Amber! What are you doing?!" Meru exclaimed, not happy that her Evolution Pokemon's behavior all the sudden.

"That's odd. Amber!" Nako asked as she ran towards the bush.

Madoka reached the bush and sighs, "I see now." she said, as she saw the reason why the Fox Pokemon bit him.

"Pika? (Huh?)" Lightning blinked as his trainer moved towards the bush.

They show a boy dressed in a samurai clothing with a sword next to him, he was on the ground clutching his pain leg.

Amber growled at the Samurai boy.

"On second thought, never mind. Good job Amber." Natsu complimented.

"Pika pi.(Good job.)" Lightning commented.

"Way to go." Miku said.

Leafy sweat dropped at this, "Bulb... Bulba-saur.(Ser... Seriously.)"

"Why are you carrying a dangerous weapon around you?" Madoka question with a glare and demanding voice.

"W-w-Wait! You've misunderstood!" The boy yelped, clearly frighten by the taller girl's glare.

Natsu raised a brow, "Really now? Doesn't seem like I'm misunderstanding anything. You're," pointing towards him, "carrying weapon with you," pointing to the sword that is lying beside him, "that could possibly hurt someone really bad." her pure blue eyes narrowed dangerously making Samurai boy gulped, "I'll ask you, who are you?"

"M-m-my name is Samurai and I'm looking for Natsumi Matsuoka of Pallet Town." The boy answered quickly and nervously.

Nako raised a brow, "Why are you looking for Onee-chan?"

"What?" Samurai blinked, as he got off the ground.

"She's Natsumi Matsuoka." Miku said, pointing to the long hair girl with the Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Then my search is over." Samurai said, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Er, before we do that buddy." Natsu started, "Who told you about me?"

"Oh, I challenged another trainer from Pallet Town. The one with many cheerleaders, he told me that I should have no trouble defeating you." Samurai stated.

"Of course." Nako muttered, "It's Gary no Baka. Still can't believe that he is believing it so easily."

"Ah." The Moriyasu sisters notice.

Natsu merely sighs in annoyance, why was Gary so obnoxious, she doesn't know, "I accept your battle." she said.

* * *

Soon Samurai was on the opposite side of the field while Natsumi was at the other end.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle! Do you accept?!" Samurai shouted from the opposite end.

"I accept!" Natsu shouted her agreement.

"Then battle begin!"

Madoka, Miku, Nako Lightning, Amber and Leafy were on the sidelines watching as the battle was about to start.

"Pinsir, I choose you!" Samurai threw a Pokeball and out came a brown stag beetle-like Pokemon.

Madoka looked up the Pokemon on her Pokedex, she scanned it.

 **[Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon, This fearsome Pokemon users its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents.]**

"Mahou, it's time to battle!" Out came Natsu's fox Pokemon, she twirled her stick ready to battle.

"Braixen." The fox Pokemon said ready.

"What? What Pokemon is that?!" Samurai exclaimed shocked but the new Pokemon.

"Braixen, she's from the Kalos Region and a Fire-type." Madoka replied before Natsu could.

"I see." Samurai said. "Very well. I'll go first. Pinsir, use Tackle!" The bug Pokemon charged at the fox Pokemon.

"Move to the side to dodge and Fire Blast it." Natsu responded calmly.

Mahou stepped to the side, dodging Pinsir's tackle easily and she twirled her stick, she pointed at the bug Pokemon releasing a giant kanji-like fire attack towards it.

"Pinsir!" Samurai exclaimed, he couldn't fast enough, so the Fire Blast hit the stag beetle Pokemon knocking it out.

"Braixen." Mahou smiled as she twirled her stick once more.

Samurai quietly returned his Pinsir not knowing what to say or how to react to what just happened, it happened to quickly, but he can tell that this person was no ordinary novice trainer like the spiky brown haired boy told him.

"Nice Mahou." Natsu complemented.

"Braixen." The fox Pokemon smiled.

"You're very skilled." Samurai complemented.

"Thanks."

Samurai eyed the long hair girl, "Shall we continue?" Taking out another Pokeball.

Natsu returned Mahou, "Sure." Taking out another Pokeball herself, "Ready when you are."

Before Samurai could take out another Pokeball, a large mechanical arm shot of the clearing only for Lightning to jump off Madoka's shoulder into the air and use Iron Tail to smash it into pieces.

"Pika!" Lightning stood in front of Natsu with his cheeks sparking.

Madoka, Miku, Nako and their Pokemon all ran up to them.

"Who dares interrupt our battle?!" Samurai yelled out unsheathing his sword, "Show yourself now!"

"Hahahahaha! With pleasure!" A familiar voice spoke.

Team Rocket walked out into the clearing area.

Natsu and Madoka's eyes twitched, while Miku and Nako groaned.

"Identity yourself immediately!" Samurai yelled.

(Still skipping the Team Rocket motto.)

Samurai didn't know how to react to that, to him they look like idiots.

"Not you three idiots again!" Miku shouted.

Samurai looked at them, "You know these three fools?" he questioned.

Natsu and Madoka nodded.

"Unfortunately. They're from a criminal organization known as Team Rocket, they steal people's Pokemon." Meru explained.

"I see." Samurai nodded and turned back to them, "State your business now or suffer the consequences!"

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Jessie mocked.

"We have no business with you boy." James said, "Our business is with the-"

"Those twerps." Meowth pointed to Natsu and the gang.

Natsu sighs, "Why..."

"Right! Ekans, let's go!" Jessie called out her Pokemon.

"Eekannnssss." The poisonous snake Pokemon hissed.

"Koffing, go!" James called out his Pokemon.

"Koffing!" The poison gas Pokemon said.

"Here we go again. Sora, it's time to battle!" Meru called out her bird Pokemon who was bigger than a normal Pidgeot's size. (Large enough to have trainers ride on them.)

"Pidgeot!" The bird Pokemon landed in front of her trainer.

"You alright on your own?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah. No worries." Natsu smiled at her before turning, facing towards Team Rocket.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

"Koffing, use Tackle!"

Ekans shot poison needle out of its mouth, while Koffing rushed at its opponent.

"Sora use Hurricane to defend yourself." Natsu ordered calmly.

Sora spun around releasing a gust of wind, defending herself against the poisonous needle attack and Koffing recoiled from the Flying-type attack.

"Close Combat."

Sora flew up and dive down, she tackle the two Poison type Pokemon making them side to side of each other and she hit them with her wings and feet attacks.

"Ah, what is that bird doing to Koffing and Ekans!" James yelled out angrily.

"Whoa." Miku said.

Sora hit them one last time sending them back into their trainers.

"Argh..." Jessie and Jame groaned as their Pokemon on top of them.

"E-kan-Ekanssss..." It hissed with swirling eyes, same as Koffing.

Meowth went and tried to attack the butterfly Pokemon with Fury Swipes but the Flying-type Pokemon dodge it easily.

"Steel Wing." Natsu said.

The bird Pokemon's wings glowed metallix grey and she hit the scratch Pokemon directly sending him into Jessie and James.

"Owww..." Meowth groaned with swirling eyes.

"So," Meru faced Nako and Miku, "Want to end this?" she asked the younger girls.

Nako and Miku grinned and nodded, "You bet!"

"Amber, Fire Spin!" Nako ordered

"Leafy, Razor Leaf!" Miku ordered.

The fox Pokemon released a vortex of fire from her mouth and the seed Pokemon released leaves from his bulb and all attacks headed towards Team Rocket.

BOOM! BLAST!

"I can't believe we got taken out by a giant bird so quickly!" Jessie complained.

"I know what you mean." James sighs.

Meowth growled, "That bird and twerp are gonna pay for it next time!"

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Alright!" Nako and Miku cheered.

"Pidgeot!"

"Way to go you guys." Madoka said.

Natsu smiled and turned to Samurai, "Do you want to continue our battle?" she asked.

They never got to finish because of Team Rocket interference.

Samurai shook his head, "No, it's clear who the real trainer is." he bowed, "You are truly a strong trainer, strong than the one with many cheerleaders."

Natsu bowed back in return, "Thanks for the compliment."

"I take it you're on your way to challenge the gyms, correct?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to Pewter City so I can challenge Brock the gym leader who specialize in Rock-type Pokemon." Natsu answered.

"I see, I wish you good luck my friend." Samurai said and with that, he walked away into the forest trees disappearing out of their sight.

Natsu returned her Pokemon, they left the area not wanting to disturb the Beedrill that live here.

* * *

After dealing with Team Rocket again and gaining respect from Samurai who lives in Viridian Forest, it was now time to continue through the forest. To where Natsu's first gym battle begins.

* * *

Pokemon captured:

Natsu's Pokemon: Pikachu(Male)(Lightning)/Charizard(Female)(Nuria)/Lucario(Male)(Kamui)/Altaria(Female)(Tsubasa)/Frogadier(Male)(Gekkou)/Braixen(Female)(Mahou)/Pidgeot(Female)/Butterfree(Male)/Shiny Beedrill(Male)(Kirabi)

Nako's Pokemon: Vuplix(Female)(Amber)/Chespin(Male)/Poliwag(Male)

Madoka's Pokemon: Charizard(Male)/Vivillon(Female)/Beedrill(Male)

Miku's Pokemon: Bulbasaur(Male)(Leafy)/Dedenne(Female)(Dennie)/Butterfree(Female)(Kitty)


	8. 5 Pewter City and Rock Gym Battle!

**Chapter 5**

Pewter City and Pewter City Rock Gym Battle!

After a challenge of a boy named Samurai in Viridian Forest and Team Rocket's interference was dealt with, we now find our heroes arriving in Pewter City.

* * *

"Yatta! We're here at last!" Nako cheered.

"Finally!" Miku gasped for some air.

Natsu laughed, while Madoka shook her head in an amused matter.

"Come on!" Nako and began to run towards Pewter City where Natsu will earn her first gym badge.

"Vul!" Amber exclaimed happily, running after her trainer.

"Wait up!" Miku exclaimed.

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" Leafy exclaimed worriedly, running after his trainer.

"Nako! Miku! Don't run so fast, you'll hurt yourself!" Natsu scolded as she walked down the with Lightning on her shoulder.

"I don't know what's worst. Kids having so much energy or 24/7 of Miku's complaining." Madoka said.

Natsumi giggled

Speaking of the two young girls and their Pokemon, they were currently standing on a rock looking at the town.

Miku frowned, "This is nothing but grey color." she said.

"That's because Pewter City is grey." A voice said.

Nako, Miku and their Pokemon looked down to the source of the voice and they saw a man with a beard wearing shabby clothes and a red beanie, sitting below them.

"The color of stone, this town has always been famous for stone." The man continued.

The kids looked at each other and turned back to the strange man.

"Who are you mister?" Nako asked.

"The names Flint and you're standing on my merchandise, young man." Flint replied.

"Ah." Nako and Miku gasped immediately as they hopped off the rock. "We're sorry for stepping on your merchandise mister." They both bowed in apology.

"Nako! Miku!" A familiar voice called out.

Nako and Miku both turned around seeing their older sisters.

"Onee-chan!" Nako ran up to her sister and told her about what happen.

Natsu bowed politely to the man, "I'm sorry for my imouto for stepping on your merchandise, sir." she said.

"Same here, sorry for Miku." Madoka said.

The man looked at the two girls directly, "Now, I don't see trainers like you two anymore. Anyway would you like to buy one?"

Natsu shook her head, "No thank you sir." she turned to the others, "Let's go to the Pokemon Center, our Pokemon need to be check up."

They left the strange man and began to walk into the city.

"Hmm, maybe they are ones Brock been waiting for." Flint whispered, watching the walking retreating group of female trainers.

* * *

As Natsu and company arrived at the Pokemon Center, they immediately gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

Natsu wanted to make sure that her Pokemon were in tip top shape for their gym battle today.

"Also, Nurse Joy. Could I please register for the Pokemon League?" Natsu asked.

"Of course you can Natsumi." Nurse Joy replied.

"Huh?"

Natsu blinked, "How do you know my name?"

Nurse Joy giggled, "That's not all, I know Madoka, Miku and Nako here." she said.

"Eh? This isn't Viridian City?" Miku looked around the center.

"My sister from Viridian City Pokemon Center told me about lot." Nurse Joy explained, "She even told me about Team Rocket's encounter."

"I see." Natsu said.

"Now, you wanted to register for the Pokemon League, right?"

"Hai."

"Okay, I will need your Pokedex."

Natsu took out her Pokedex and handed it to the Nurse Joy of Pewter City, she slot it into the computer and type a few keys on the keyboard.

 **"Natsumi Mew Destiny Matsuoka of Pallet Town."** A mechanical male voice said, then on the computer screen showed a picture of Natsu and information beside her. **"Welcome to the Kanto; Indigo League."**

"There you go Natsumi, You're all registered into the Kanto League." Nurse Joy smiled as she handed back Natsu's Pokedex.

Natsu smiled and took back her Pokedex, placing it into her pocket, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

* * *

Soon we find our heroes inside a restaurant, eating some lunch.

"You know Natsu, I found it hard to believe that's your full name I heard." Miku commented.

Natsu smiled a bit amused, "Natsumi Mew Destiny Matsuoka is indeed my full, it's a bit full. So I stick with Natsumi Matsuoka." she said. "Trust me you're not the first to say that's my full name. Nako Matsuoka isn't Nako's full name either." she smirked.

Nako grumbled.

"Really?" Miku faced Nako, "Full name?"

"Nako Sakura Courage Matsuoka." The younger Matsuoka replied.

"Umm..." Miku looked at Madoka then to Natsu and then Nako, "Ah ha! Summer!" she pointed to Natsu who blinked, "Spring!" she pointed to Nako next who just had a spoon in her mouth. "Winter!" then pointed at Madoka who look at her confused and she pointed herself. "And Fall! We're like four seasons."

"Yes, our mother wanted something to be like one of the seasons like Natsumi meaning summer and Sakura meaning Cherry Blossom which is related to spring."

"What about Destiny, Mew and Courage where did that come from?" Miku asked.

Madoka sat there silently listening, she also wondered if her younger sister would stop asking questions.

"To be exact Destiny and Courage came from our father..." Nako started. "But to be honest with you, Onee-chan and I have never met our father, we've heard stories about him from our mother but never met him in our life."

"Seriously? Same thing with our father?" Miku said astonished.

"Seriously."

"Mew, came from both mom and dad. Odd, huh." Natsu said.

"Definitely."

"How about no more questions and finished our lunch, go and get our Pokemon from the Pokemon Center and then head to the Pewter Gym." Madoka cut in before her younger sister could ask anymore questions.

"Okay." Miku pouted and went back to finishing her lunch.

The Matsuoka siblings look at each other before continuing to eat the rest of their lunch.

* * *

Upon gathering their Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, it was time for Natsu to battle against the Pewter Gym Leader and obtain her first gym badge.

"Look! There it is!" Miku yelled pointing to a building with some giant stone rocks surrounding it.

Natsu opened the doors, which were heavier than they look, they all walked in and notice the place was dark on the inside.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" Nako called out.

No one answered.

"Are they out?" Natsu wondered.

Madoka looked around, "I don't think so." she feels another presence. (She has a sixth sense.)

"Who goes there?" A male voice boomed the silent area.

The gang looked up, seeing a teenage boy who looked slightly older than Natsu, but since he was the one that answered, he was the gym leader.

"My name is Natsumi Matsuoka from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a gym battle!" she said.

The teen nodded, "Alright then, I accept your challenge!" he said.

The lights suddenly came on showing a young brown skinned young man with spiky brown hair and squinted eyes, wearing an orange shirt, sleeveless jacket, brown pants and white shoes.

"A gym battle is different from a normal battle, you do realize that, right?" The teen stated.

"Of course." Natsu nodded.

Miku titled her head in confusion about what the boy meant.

"Gym leaders have an arsenal of Pokemon at their disposal and while they're not as strong as the Elite Four they are still at a high level ranking members of their gym." Madoka explained, seeing how her younger sister was confused.

"Ohh." Miku nodded.

"Why don't we get off the battle field." Madoka said as she pointed to the stands on the side.

"Good luck Onee-chan." Nako said. "You too Light."

"Good luck." Miku said.

"Pika!" Lightning waved to them.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Vulpix!"

"Thanks." Natsu smiled.

As both trainers were on the side of the battle field, a young boy who looked like a younger version of the gym leader came out and stood on the referee stand.

"This will be a 2-on-2 gym battle between Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader and Natsumi Matsuoka from Pallet Town. The gym leader Brock will call out his Pokemon first. Both trainers are not able to switch Pokemon while battling." Forrest, Brock's younger brother name announced them.

'Um, so you can't switch.' Natsu thought.

"Are both trainers ready?" Forrest asked.

Brock merely nodded.

"Yep." Natsu replied.

"Battle begin!"

Brock took out a Pokeball and called out his Pokemon, "Geodude, let's go!" Out came a grey boulder type Pokemon with two rock muscle arms.

"Geodude!" it cried.

Natsu took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **[Geodude, the Rock Pokemon, Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.]**

"Um, Light are you up for a challenge?" Natsu asked her partner.

"Pikapi! (You bet!)" Lightning jumped off his trainer's shoulder and onto the rocky battlefield.

Brock raised an brow, "You're going to use an Electric-type Pokemon?" he question in disbelief.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Natsu asked, since she already knows the answer.

"Electric-type moves have no effect on Rock and Ground-type Pokemon." Brock stated but not out of the malice just merely giving advice as a Gym Leader should.

"Ah, I know, no worries. Lightning knows other types of moves not just Electric-type." Natsu smirked, "Light, Iron Tail."

"Pika!" Lightning ran across the field towards the rock Pokemon has her tail glowed in metallic color.

Brock gasped, Steel-type move was one of the Rock and Ground-type weakness.

As the Iron Tail was about to struck the rock Pokemon, Brock quickly ordered it to dodge but it was too let.

Lightning struck the Iron Tail directly sending Geodude crash to the ground to the ground as dust appeared around the fallen Pokemon.

"Geodude!" Brock exclaimed.

"..." Everyone was speechless.

"Pikachu!(Hell yeah!)" Lightning landed on the rock field and pump his paws in the air.

"I think, we overdid that." Natsu sweat dropped with a nervous smile. "Tehehe..."

As the dust began to clear, everyone look carefully and gasped as the rock Pokemon was clearly there but knocked out with swirling eyes.

"Geo... Geo-dude..." it said consciously.

Forrest gasped unbelievably but he quickly shook it off, "G-G-Geodude is unable to battle! Lightning wins!" he announced.

* * *

"Fast." Madoka said amazed by the speed of the Pokemon, that wasn't Quick Attack it was pure speed.

"Wow, just one hit." Miku commented.

"Whatcha expect." Nako grinned, "Light is Onee-chan's first Pokemon. You doing great Onee-chan!" she pumped her fist in the air, cheering.

They notice that they weren't alone, children that looked like the gym leader and referee appeared on the side of the rail, watching the match.

Miku gasped at them all, 'They multiple!' she thought, "Except there are girls now!"

'They all look like twins. One boy and one girl.' Nako thought amused. 'One big family, they all have something in common.'

* * *

Brock returned Geodude, still shocked how fast his Pokemon was taken down so easily. He shouldn't have let his guard down on the Pikachu.

"Pika!" Lightning grinned and jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Great work." Natsu praised, petting the electric mouse.

"Chaaa~~" Lightning cooed.

"The battle isn't over yet!" Brock called out.

"You're right." Natsu said.

Brock called out his signature Pokemon, "Onix, let's go!" Out came a rock snake-like Pokemon.

"Onix, Brock's strongest Pokemon." Natsu scanned the Pokemon.

 **[Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground, which shakes when its raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty mile per hour.]**

Natsu took out a Pokeball, "Gekkou, I choose you!" she tossed the Pokeball and out came the bubble frog Pokemon.

"Frogadier." he said calmly.

"Frogadier?" All the siblings blinked at the unknown or unseen frog-like Pokemon. "What Pokemon is that?"

"Frogadier is a Pokemon from the Kalos Region." Natsu said.

Brock nodded, then nodded at Forrest who nodded back in return.

"Onix, use Tackle!"

"Roar!" The rock snake Pokemon charged at Gekkou.

"Dodge and Hydro Pump!" Natsu said.

The bubble frog Pokemon jumped into the air to avoid the Tackle attack and he sprout a stream of water from his mouth.

"Use Dig to avoid it!" Onix dove into ground, avoiding the Hydro Pump attack.

Natsu's eyes lit up, "We'll use that, use Water Pulse into the hole!"

Brock panicked, "Onix! Get out of there quickly!"

"Too late! Go!" Natsu ordered quickly as Gekkou launched the Water Pulse into the hole, made by Onix's dig.

"Onix!" Brock exclaimed, as the water hit his Pokemon directly.

Onix was struggling from the Water Pulse attack.

"Use Stone Edge!"

"Dodge with Double Team." Gekkou made ten copies of himself, as the Stone Edge hit each copy missing the original. "Now, Ice Punch!" The bubble frog Pokemon appeared behind the snake rock Pokemon, as he ran on the rock body heading straight to Onix's face.

"Onix, quick shake it off!" Brock ordered, as he saw the ice fist.

The rock snake Pokemon shook its body, trying to shake off the bubble frog Pokemon.

The bubble frog Pokemon jumped off the rock body and drew back his fist, that was covered in an icy aura and punch the side of Onix.

Onix roared out in pain, it started to fall.

"Onix!" Brock exclaimed worriedly.

* * *

"Oh no! Big brother's Pokemon is hurt." The little girl said worriedly.

"Can't we do something?" The little boy asked.

"We can't. No matter how much we want to, we just can't interfere in a battle." The oldest twin boy answered.

The four youngest kids frowned sadly, continuing to watch as the rock snake Pokemon fall.

* * *

As Onix was falling, Gekkou jumped into the air and landed in front of his trainer.

CRASH!

A huge smoke of dust covered the gym leader's side of the field.

Forrest covered his face, protecting himself from the dust.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, keeping her guard up.

* * *

"It's over." Madoka stated.

"Wha?" Miku blinked.

Nako nodded.

* * *

As the dust began to clear, the rock snake Pokemon laid on the rock floor with swirling eyes.

Forrest looked at Onix, he raised a hand and pointed to opponent's side, "Onix is unable to battle! Brock the Gym Leader is out of Pokemon meaning the challenger Natsumi Matsuoka wins!" he announced.

Natsu cheered and pumped fists with her bubble frog Pokemon who returned it, "Great job." she complimented.

Lightning gave him a peace sign.

Gekkou nodded and returned back to his Pokeball.

* * *

"Oh, big brother lost." The little girl said sadly.

"Yeah, but he gave it his all." The older boy said.

"Let's head back." The older girl said, they are rarely allow here in the gym.

"Okay." All Brock's siblings said and went back into their home.

Nako smiled, "Come on." she ran down stairs.

Miku went next with Madoka walking behind them.

* * *

Brock returned his Pokemon, "Great job Onix, take a long rest." he said.

"Onee-chan!" Nako exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah!" Miku nodded agreeing, she has only seen battles outside because of her sister battling but never seen a gym battle before, so this was her first time seeing a gym battle.

Madoka nodded, "Great battle."

Natsu beamed with a smile, "Thanks girls."

"Bulba Bulbasaur.(Awesome battle Light.)" Leafy said to the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Vulpix." Amber agreed.

Lightning rubbed his back head with a smile, "Pika pikapi.(Thanks a lot.)"

Brock walked up towards the group, "Congratulations Natsumi, that was one of the best battle I had." he smiled and held out a shiny grey octagon shape badge, "Here proof of your victory, the Boulder Badge."

Natsu smiled and took the badge, "Thank you very much Brock. Alright we got the Boulder Badge." she said.

"Pika Pikachu! (Badge 1!)" Lightning did a peace sign.

* * *

After claiming the Boulder Badge, they headed off to the Pokemon Center. Brock and Natsu gave their battled Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"You know Brock, I see you more of a Breeder." Natsu said.

Brock looked at the oldest Matsuoka in surprised.

"Because you know about Pokemon and seeing how well Geodude and Onix is taken off."

"I've notice that too. You've done a great job of caring them." Madoka complimented.

Brock smiled, "Thanks, to tell the truth my dream is become the World Best Pokemon Breeder." he explained, "But I can't."

"You can't." Miku said and gasped realizing the problem, "Your younger siblings and your mother isn't it?"

"Yeah, I have to take care of them."

DING!

Nurse Joy came out with her Chansey and their Pokeballs, Lightning was sitting in the table.

"Your Pokemon is all healed and are in perfect health." Nurse Joy smiled.

Natsu and Brock walked up to retrieve their Pokemon.

"Pika." Lightning jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Hiya Light." Natsu greeted, grabbing her Gekkou's Pokeball and placing it inside her pocket.

"So what are you going to do now, Brock?" Nako said.

"Well..." Brock started.

"He is going to travel with you, that's what he is going to do.' A voice finished for the Breeder.

The gang looked at the entrance of the Center, they saw the same that was trying to sell rocks to them. Taking off the shabby hat, it revealed an older man and built looking exactly like Brock.

"...Dad?" Brock said shocked.

"Dad?!" Nako and Miku exclaimed, while Natsu and Madoka were shocked.

"Dad, what are you doing here exactly?" Brock questioned.

The man bowed, "I'm sorry for making you take the responsibility as a gym leader, but also looking after your mother, not only that but I didn't have what it takes when I was in my journey and was too afraid to face you." he confessed, surprising Brock, "Now I'm making it up to you by telling you go on your journey and follow your dream. Leave the gym, your mother and your siblings to me to look after."

Brock stood still for a while, "There is something I have to say to you." he said in a serious voice.

"Of course." Flint, Brock's father name nodded.

Instead of telling off his father, Brock told him how to take care of his siblings and the gym, he was talking so fast...

"Slow down, slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint yelled out panicking, he had a mini notepad quickly writing as fast as Brock spoke.

"Whoa." Nako said astonished.

"Haha haha." Miku laughed nervously.

"All well, ends well." Natsu chirped in.

Madoka let out a small smile.

* * *

Our heroine Natsumi Matsuoka now only gain one new travelling companion, her new friend Brock. Wondering what else is to come? Stay tune.

* * *

Natsu's Pokemon: Pikachu(Male)(Lightning)/Charizard(Female)(Nuria)/Lucario(Male)(Kamui)/Altaria(Female)(Tsubasa)/Frogadier(Male)(Gekkou)/Braixen(Female)(Mahou)/Pidgeot(Female)/Butterfree(Male)/Shiny Beedrill(Male)(Kirabi)

Nako's Pokemon: Vuplix(Female)(Amber)/Chespin(Male)/Poliwag(Male)

Madoka's Pokemon: Charizard(Male)/Vivillon(Female)/Beedrill(Male)

Miku's Pokemon: Bulbasaur(Male)(Leafy)/Dedenne(Female)(Dennie)/Butterfree(Female)(Kitty)

Brock's Pokemon: Onix(Male)/Geodude(Male)


End file.
